milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
It's My World (And We're All Living in It)
It's My World (And We're All Living in It) (also known as simply It's My World) is the theme song for the Disney XD animated series Milo Murphy's Law. It plays in every title sequence, and was first shown after the cold open of "Going the Extra Milo". Al Yankovic sings it from the point-of-view of his character on the show, the titular Milo Murphy. A promotional Disney Theme Song Takeover video for Season 2 exists in which Heinz Doofenshmirtz takes over for Milo. Lyrics Opening Milo Murphy: Look at that sun, look at that sky, Look at my sweater vest, I look so fly! Look at that mailbox, look at that tree, It's about as beautiful as it can be! Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Today is gonna be exceptional! Never boring, even for a minute, It's my world and we're all living in it! Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, (We're all living in it) Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Never boring, even for a minute, It's my world and we're all living in it! End credits (We're all living in it!) (Go Milo, go Milo, go!) Oh thanks, everybody! That is so motivational! (Go Milo, go Milo, go!) Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm not sitting here watching the world turn! You know, I'd rather spin it! (Go Milo, go Milo, go!) It's my world and we're all living in it! Full Version Look at that sun, look at that sky, Look at my sweater vest, I look so fly! Look at that mailbox, look at that tree, It's about as beautiful as it can be! Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Today is gonna be exceptional! Never boring, even for a minute, It's my world and we're all living in it! Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, (We're all living in it) Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Never boring, even for a minute, It's my world and we're all living in it! (Go Milo, go Milo go) I'm already going actually, but thanks everybody! Wow! (Go Milo, go Milo go) Oops, I slipped in that puddle, now my clothes are all muddy! Look at this bruise, look at this scrape. How did that happen? Check the videotape! Look at this scratch, look at this abrasion, This is gonna be a memorable occasion! Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Today is gonna be incredible! If life's a game, I am gonna win it! It's my world and we're all living in it! Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, (We're all living in it) Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Never boring, even for a minute, It's my world and we're all living in it! I'm not waiting for a bell to ring, I'm not following the beat of drumming. I'm not looking for a brand new thing, 'Cause I know I got another thing coming! ('Nother thing coming, another thing coming,) (You know there's always just another thing coming,) ('Nother thing coming, another thing coming,) (You know there's always just another thing coming,) ('Nother thing coming, another thing coming,) (The next thing is gonna be sensational!) (Go Milo, go Milo, go!) Oh thanks, everybody! That is so motivational! Look at this cast, look at this sling, I'm not missing a single thing, 'cause... I'm not sitting here watching the world turn! You know, I'd rather spin it! (Go Milo, go Milo, go!) It's my world and we're all living in it! Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm not sitting here watching the world turn! You know, I'd rather spin it! (Go Milo, go Milo, go!) It's my world and we're all living in it! It's my world and we're all living in it! Doofenshmirtz Version Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Look at that sun, look at that sky Take a gander at my lab coat, I look so fly! Look at that mailbox, look at that tree- oh! Ow, ow! Ok, the tree fell on me. The tree fell on me. A little help? Okay... A five, six, seven, eight. It's about as beautiful as it can be. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-''ow! Ow, that went right over my foot! Ow, ow! Where were we?'' Today is gonna be incredible. Never boring ev- ow! That was a safe! Oh! Okay, a toilet? That's insult to injury. Aw. No, no! Ah! Wait! Wait! Waaiit! Oh, oh man. That was so much harder than I thought it...wait! Are these arrows? Who's shooting arrows at me?! Who's shooting-'' ''Oh! I think somebody give me a heads up about the giant logo... ow. Oh, hi Perry the Platypus! List of character appearances Many of the recurring characters of Milo Murphy's Law can be spotted during the title sequence, ranging from the main characters, to supporting characters, to even background characters. * The title sequence naturally features the main protagonist, Milo Murphy, walking down the street. * Concepion, Max, Ahmad, Beatrice are seen at an ice cream stand, eagerly waiting for ice cream. * Logan shows Joni, Cherlyn, and Megan his dog. * Coach Mitchell loses a ball as he drives along in a golf cart. * Amanda is seen on her phone while sitting on a bench as Milo stops walking to wait for a passing wrecking ball. She looks up from her phone surprised, when a lamppost falls soon after. * Kris, Wally, Josh, and Sara all cheer from a rooftop. * Elliot signals when it's safe for Martin to ride on. Martin quickly loses control of his bike and Brigette runs after him. * Doctor Zone and Time Ape appear on a billboard advertising The Doctor Zone Files, which falls over and bursts into flames. * Chad and Mort secretively compare their vampire book with Mr. Drako. * Colonel Niblet and Lieutenant Tennant stand on a rooftop, and disappear when a horde of llamas pass in front of them. Though them disappearing may be an error as they don't disappear in Doofenshmirtz's takeover. * Bradley passes Milo on a bike and is struck by a kite which causes him to crash. * Scott peeks out of a manhole. * Ms. Murawski and Ms. White send up a balloon held contraption which crashes into and is destroyed by a poster of Lardee Boy being carried by a drone. * Cavendish and Dakota run after a flaming pistachio cart. * Diogee skids past Milo but makes it back for the final shot. * Melissa looks up and gestures for Zack to step to the side. The show's logo then lands near them, temporarily blocking Milo from view. They both look concerned as the O falls down, but then Milo pops out from behind the logo to their relief and pulls out an O sign from his backpack to replace it in the logo. Guitar chords Intro: This catchy Ska style song is in Bb minor. The bass line is the main part of the tune. It is played in the first position and the notes are as follows; Bb Bb Bb Bb Db Db Eb Eb Eb Eb F F, repeated throughout the song. At the line "It's my world and we're all living in it", the bass notes are; Eb Eb Db Eb Db Eb Db Eb F Eb Db. The last chorus adds a Bb after the last Db. The guitar comes in on the second beat of the second measure and is a Bb minor chord played with single up stokes on every other beat. Gallery Titles in Other Languages Trivia *A musical sting based on the end of the intro song plays off almost every episode when that has reached its end, often accompanied with the "It's my world, and we're all living in it" lyric. * The song appears on the "Weird Al" Yankovic album,'' Medium Rarities''. The album compiles several semi-hard-to-find tracks from Al's career. For now, Medium Rarities is only available through Squeeze Box: The Complete Works Of "Weird Al" Yankovic which includes all of Al's albums with the exception of Peter and the Wolf/Carnival Of The Animals Part II. * The only episode that does not play the title sequence thus far is the Season 2 finale "Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space", replacing it with a song of the same name. A brief reference to the intro song, complete with music sting, is still made in the episode however. Category:Songs Category:I Category:Songs Sung by Milo Murphy Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Season 2 Songs